Up to the present, there are many filter devices have already been developed to clean the smoke or the dirty air. But, functions offered by these filter devices are quite different from each other. One of these devices is applying water sprayers to carry out the cleaning job. General speaking, the cleaning device with water sprayers is much simpler for installation and very practical for use.
The inventors, Sung-Chuan Mai et al., have endeavoured in the field of air anti-pollution for many years, and have create many devices to treat the waste gas. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,007, CLEANER FOR EXHAUST PIPE, granted on Dec. 24, 1991 is invented by them to clean the dust in the exhaust pipe of a combustion engine. Now, they improve the art concerning water spraying and the waste water treatment to create a system for cleaning the smoke or the polluted air under the condition of no further contamination occuring.